


Give me happiness.

by Xx_rizzl_xX



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Porn With Plot, Smut, choni
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 10:44:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17303162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_rizzl_xX/pseuds/Xx_rizzl_xX
Summary: Cheryl Blossom had an amazing life until her brother died in a car crash a year ago.Her parents abuse her on the daily but today was the worst after they found a sketchbook with pictures of lesbians in.They teach her a lesson that leads her to give up hopeToni Topaz is there to save her and a relationship is formed as cheryl tries to finally find happiness.





	Give me happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored of all my old fics so enjoy. As always smut will happen eventually 
> 
> Twitter- @xxxalexrizzl
> 
> Tumblr- @xxx-xxxhotdog
> 
> Insta- @coocoohaught

Cheryl Blossom had a perfect life. She was the HBIC for Riverdale high, she had a 4.0 GPA and her family were the wealthiest family in the whole of Riverdale. She was a force to be reckoned with. No one crossed her or questioned her authority. This was all until her twin brother Jason died a year ago. Ever since then she was a bit of a wreck. Don’t get me wrong, she was very much still the HBIC of Riverdale, but there was something different about her. 

Cheryl went through several stages of grief after her brother died. To start with, it was denial. She didn’t want to admit her precious JJ was dead. He was the only person who had ever truly cared for her. Growing up Jason was always the favorite. He was the golden child who was to be groomed to inherit the family maple syrup business. This left Cheryl in his shadow. But Jason wasn’t like that, he was kind, and caring and did anything he could to help his sister feel loved. 

The second stage was anger. Any single person in her way would feel her wrath, even the people she held closest to herself, her very own vixens. They would have to run twice as far and twice as fast. Several girls passed out during this period of grief. Not only did her vixens physically suffer but her closest friends who were her second in command of the cheer squad. She would bring hell upon them like a thousand suns. Even though she did, the girls never said much back. They knew the girl had been through a lot and just wanted to help. 

Cheryl would walk down the hall and everyone began to scatter, they knew if they didn’t they would become a target for life after been thrown into a locker.

The third strange was a strange one. On the outside, she seemed to be coming back to her usual bitchy yet reasonable self. But on the inside, she was destroying herself. Every second of everyday her thoughts turned back to Jason. 

Things at home were not much easier either. Before Jason died she lived in his shadow, it was as though she was invisible to her parents. As a young child, she would do everything she could to get her mother and fathers attention. She began by doing good, she would draw the best pictures and play the most perfect melodies on every instrument she could find. Nothing would be good enough to earn her parent’s attention. Soon after she learned this wouldn’t work. She began to rebel, she would stay out of the house for hours on end, even go to parties and drink. But still, nothing made her parents notice her. 

She hated it at the time, but now that her parents noticed her she wished every night that they would begin to ignore her again. They would blame her for everything. She would come home on time and go to her room only to be dragged out of her bed or desk chair by her father or mother to be shouted at or hurt for one reason or another. The words hurt more than the physical punishments. She knew in her heart that her parents wished it was her that had died that day and not her brother Jason. 

Little did she realize the fourth stage of grief could be worse than the others combined. 

Cheryl suddenly felt a huge weight fall onto her chest and then she was hit with the ice cold temperature. She was frozen in place until the shivering set in. A hand reached under the now soaking wet duvet cover and grabbed onto her wrist. She winced from the pain as the large fingers dug into her unhealed cuts from a previous night on her wrists. Soon she was pulled to the floor. She finally opened her eyes and looked up to see her father standing over her. He leaned down until he was so close Cheryl could feel his breath on her skin, she could smell the alcohol on his breath. 

“Up now!” He bellowed. 

Cheryl shakily rushed to her feet, her whole body still shivering from the ice cold water. 

“Downstairs.” He whispered menacingly. 

“Please daddy, what have I done?” She said, only to be struck across the face harshly. Usually, her parents would never hit her in the face in fear or people seeing it. She knew she something very bad was going to happen this time and she honestly feared for her life. 

She raised a hand to cover her cheek as tears began to fall down her face in a steady stream. She shakily walked down the stairs. The girl made it nearly to the bottom, there were around 3 steps left when she left a weight push against her back and she went tumbling down and to the ground with a huff and a screech. Her knees throbbed from the sudden contact with the hard wooden floor. 

The girl quickly stood to her feet knowing staying on the floor for much longer would only lead to more pain. Her father reached down and grabbed a handful of hair and dragged her into the living room where her mother stood in front of the vast open fireplace. He walked the young girl, still by the hair, towards Penelope and finally let go with one last yank that made Cheryl wince and wine in pain. She dropped to her knees in front of her mother and looked up pleading her to stop. 

Penelope reached over to the coffee table and retrieved a sketchpad. Cheryl knew what was in that book, she had been drawing in it for over 2 years now. Her body began to shake violently as she began to plead once more. 

“Please mother, I can explain.” A foot flew into her ribs and she was quickly silenced, the breath knocked out of her body completely.

Her mother opened the book and held it so close to Cheryl’s face she could hardly make out the image. It was a sketch of two women. Both were naked and one kneeled on the floor with her face between the others legs. Cheryl briefly thanked the heavens that she hadn’t drawn faces, or her mother would definitely be even more angry to find out who the two girls were.

Cheryl herself wasn’t even comfortable yet with her sexuality and had never even spoken to anyone about it before. That book in her mother’s hands was her only escape and place to express herself and her desires freely.

“What on earth are these vile, unholy images, Cheryl Marjory Blossom!?” Her mother spat. Cheryl flinching at every word. 

“They are just drawings mother, I only draw them for art.” She whispered. 

Her mother began to frantically flick through the pages tearing them out one by one and throwing them on the fire, “These… Vile… Disgusting… Images… are not… Art.” She said between each page flying into the fire and bursting into flames. 

The young girl’s tears began to fall more rapidly as her only escape and hard work was gone in seconds. 

“I and your father will NOT stand for this kind of deviant behavior in our house Cheryl!”

“No, I will not,” Cheryl’s eyes didn’t leave the fire, watching her years of hard work burning into nothing as her father began to speak. “And to make sure that you understand us clearly, I am going to teach you a lesson!” 

Clifford’s hand moved into shot as he reached for the poker that had been left in the flames. Cheryl’s eyes widened at the realization of what was about to happen. 

“Please, p-please. I- I promise I won't do anything like it again! Please.” Cheryl begged tears falling faster than ever. Surely he wouldn't do what she thought he was going to do.

Clifford didn’t reply, he simply spits onto the red-hot end of the poker and watched it sizzle away to make sure it was hot enough. 

The young girl began to squabble away but was quickly stopped by her father’s free hand. He was much bigger and stronger than her but she couldn’t help but put up a fight.

Her mother's hand wrapped around her wrists and pinned them to the floor so she was now lying on her back. Clifford lifted her nightgown and pinned her legs as best he could. 

He pressed the fire poker into her left thigh and Cheryl screamed at the top of her lungs as she heard the sizzling of her skin burning. She had never felt pain like it and soon it was numb. Clifford lifted the poker and placed it back into the fireplace. He then let go of her legs and her mother let go of her wrists.

She was too exhausted from the pain to move as she lay limp on the floor panting and shaking. 

“Now no one will want you with that ugly burn mark on your legs, not even some dirty dyke.” Penelope then leaned down to whisper in her ear, “Every time you look at this you will remember what being deviant feels like.”

 

“Your mother and I are leaving for the day, we have business to attend to. You better be at school on time Cheryl!” Her father bellowed from down the hall.

Once she heard the door slam shut she really let out her cries of pain. She shook and shook and shook from fear, from pain, from the cold of her wet nightgown still sticking to her skin.

Eventually, she cautiously sat up and looked at the scar on her leg. It was ugly just like her mother said. She reached out a shaky finger, touched the burnt flesh and winced instantly pulling her hand away. She wasn’t sure how she was going to put trousers on today, and the risk of wearing a dress and someone seeing the scar would be too great.

She took a deep breath in, before standing carefully. Her leg throbbed with pain instantly as her nightgown slipped back down her body and grazed over the wound. She quickly scrunched it up around her waist and hobbled to the kitchen to find some medical tape and cling film. She wrapped the film around her leg biting the insides of her cheek in pain, then quickly taped it on so it wouldn’t fall or move throughout the day.

The young girl turned to look at the clock on the oven. 6:55 am. Shit, she thought to herself. She had to leave in 5 minutes. 

She ran upstairs as best she could, trying to ignore the pain. She hurriedly pulled on some jeans, the wrap helping to stop the chafing. She pulled on a simple crop top, pausing for a second to evaluate the bruise forming on her side where her father had kicked her. She moved to the mirror to assess the damage on her face. 

Her eyes were puffy and red from all the crying. She thanked whatever god was up there for not having a bruise on her face from the initial blow to her face. It was slightly pink still but she could easily cover that with some makeup. 

Once her makeup was all done and her hair was perfectly curled and falling in all the right places, she headed for the door. Swiftly she grabbed her keys and bag and jumped in her car racing towards the school.

Amazingly she made it on time. She took a second to check her makeup once more before stepping out the car and walking as normally as possible considering the pain in her leg and side.

 

“Hey sluts,” She chimed as she entered the lounge where her Vixens were all huddled together. “How was everyone’s weekend ladies? No STI’s or teen pregnancies after that party at Reggie’s house I hope.”

“You should have been there,” The raven-haired girl chimed, “Archie threw up all over Midge.” She said laughed while pointing her thumb over her shoulder to Midge Clump who was shivering at the memory.

“Well as much as I would have loved to see that, I have a more hectic life than you nobodies.” Cheryl was great at pretending things were okay, but on the inside, she felt… Empty. She felt like all her hope was gone and that nothing could possibly fix this.

“You ready for practice later Bombshell?” Veronica asked.

It suddenly dawned on Cheryl that she could barely walk normally let alone dance with the pain she was in just from standing. 

“Oh sorry ladies, it's canceled today. I must have forgotten to mention it as I said. Busy schedule!” She chimed in her usual chipper voice. “Anyway bye bitches.” And in a second, she was gone. 

She hurried to her first class and sat down in her seat only wincing slightly until she finally found a bearable position to sit in that still looked casual enough for people not to notice.

The first few lessons of the day went pretty fast. Cheryl was an overachiever so naturally, she was far ahead with the class work. She spent the entire lessons just thinking. She replayed the time she found out Jason was dead over and over again in her head. The way the polite policeman told them sorry over and over again as her mother hunched over in pain at the loss of her only son. 

“I’m so sorry Mr. and Mrs. Blossom, it seems your son Jason Blossom has been in a fatal accident.” The officer explained, “He had traces of Jingle Jangle in his blood and crashed his car off the bridge over Sweetwater river.” 

Penelope ran towards Clifford and began to pound at his chest with her fists as he stood in shock. 

The ache in her heart was still the same as on that day if she thought about JJ long enough. 

The only other thing she could think about was the day she overheard her mother and father arguing. Turns out Jason got the Jingle Jangle from a supply that was moving in and out through the maple syrup business. Jason must have found out about the family side business and decided to dip into it himself. 

Soon the thoughts became too vivid and she wasn’t sure she could keep it together much longer. She stood up from her seat in her final class of the day, gathered her things shakily and ran to the toilet. The teacher shouting after her for a while before soon giving up. 

She burst through the door, checking the toilets were empty before finally letting her tears fall. Her breathing began to become increasingly labored. She was trying her hardest to calm herself and think of anything other than her horrible family but that sad part was that nothing in her life was happy. She didn’t have a single moment of happiness since her dear brother died. 

She finally stopped her hysterical crying, downgrading them to just a sniffle as she tried to quickly get her shit together. 

From the corner of the toilets, she heard a squeaking noise and then some soft laughing. Cheryl walked around towards the cubical and both girls screamed in fear.  
“Holy fuck Bombshell, you scared the shit out of me!” The pink haired serpent breathed. She was stood with a black sharpie in hand and a huge grin on her face admiring her work.

“What the hell are you doing? Shouldn’t you be in class ragamuffin?” Cheryl replied, folding her arms across her chest. 

“I hate Mr. Josef, he hates serpents so I just don’t see the point in going.” She shrugged, “So what do you think?” the girl chewed on the end of her marker with her head tilted still admiring her art.

Cheryl leaned her head around the corner to see what the girl was looking at. She couldn’t help but laugh a little, “God, how…” Cheryl tilted her head the same way Toni did, looking for the words to describe the drawing of Mr. Josef with a strangely accurate and lifelike looking vagina as a head. “realistic.”

“I know, that’s definitely one of my best vaginas I have drawn so far.” Both girls nodded for a moment in agreement. 

When Cheryl looked back to the other girl her eyes were soft and were riddled with concern. “Whoa, what’s up Bombshell? You okay?” 

Cheryl quickly looked away again wiping her eyes once more, “Yeah, I’m fine.” She quickly replied defensively. Before Toni could say or do anything else, the redhead was gone. 

 

Later afterschool Toni, Sweetpea and Fangs were all at Sweetwater River throwing snowballs at each other. 

“Sweets,” Fangs laughed, “Bet you can’t walk five steps out onto the river.” 

“$10 and I will prove you wrong.” The boys shook on it and Sweetpea began to take slow and cautious steps out onto the frozen river. 

“Hey,” Toni said, both boys didn’t listen. They were too busy laughing and focusing on not cracking the ice. “Hey, guys,” Toni said again, a little louder this time. Still no reply.

“CHERYL!” Toni hollered before she set off running across the ice.

Just as Sweetpea was about to start running the ice began to crack. “Whoa, Sweets don’t, the ice will crack!”

 

Cheryl stood on top of the ice. She couldn’t take this pain any longer, the pain from her parents, the pain of losing her brother, the only person to ever care for her. It was unbearable. 

“CHERYL!” she heard a voice boom. Cheryl squinted her eyes and looked out to see a blurry pink and black figure moving towards her. 

“Cheryl please, come over to me carefully or the ice will break,” Toni shouted again. 

Cheryl just looked at her until suddenly she dropped. The water was so cold it took all the wind out of her body, she was unable to breathe or feel anything anymore. 

Toni frantically searched along the ice until she caught sight of the red hair under the ice. She scrunched her hand into a fist and began punching. The ice finally starting to break and the water turning red from the blood pouring from her hand. The pain was awful but she just kept punching over and over again until the hole in the ice was big enough the pull Cheryl out of the water. 

Toni reached down and grabbed the pale arm pulling her from the water. Soon the serpent began to panic. “Cheryl, hey Cheryl wake up,” She pleaded gently tapping the girl’s pale cheek. “She isn’t breathing!” She shouted to the boys at the shore. 

Toni did the last thing she could think of and tilted the girls head back before gripping her nose. She leaned down and began breathing out and into the other girl’s lungs. It was no use. She turned to push hard onto her chest rhythmically then back to blowing air into the redhead’s mouth desperately.

The serpent felt a sudden gush of water hit her face and Cheryl was spluttering and coughing, gasping for air. “Hey it’s okay, I got you!” Toni cooed.

The smaller girl quickly leaned down and scooped Cheryl up bridal style and ran as carefully as she could back to the shore. 

“Sweetpea, get the fucking truck!” She screamed, 

Cheryl lay limp, her head resting against Toni’s chest until she gently lay along the bench seat of the truck. 

Toni almost dragged Sweetpea out of the driver’s seat, “I will take her straight to the hospital!” Before anything else could be said Toni was speeding off down the road towards the hospital

The serpent continued to look over to Cheryl who was slowly closing her eyes. “Hey, I’m going to need you to try to stay awake for me Bombshell.” 

“Hmm,” Cheryl hummed, smiling gently. “Toni.” Her voice was horse but she sounded so content. 

Once at the hospital Toni reaches into the car and scooped the redhead up into her arms again before rushing through the doors shouting for help until a young nurse came running with a wheelchair. “What happened?” The young lady said.

“I, I think she tried to kill herself. She, she fell through the ice a-and I broke it and grabbed her.” Toni looked down to her hand where blood was dripping onto the floor and the adrenalin finally began to fade and the pain kicked in. “I- She wasn’t breathing, I gave her CPR and eventually she started again b- arg.” She gritted her teeth in pain grabbing at her hand. 

The nurse looked down to notice the blood and beckoned a second nurse to help. Soon Cheryl was being wheeled away much to Toni’s protest. 

After many scans and explaining what happened for what felt like the 100th time she was finally bandaged up and put in a sling. Once she was allowed to leave she rushed straight to the main desk to find out what room Cheryl was staying in and quickly after pretending to be her sister she ran towards her room.

The redhead lay on a bed with a mask covering her face to help her breathe. Toni slowly walked towards the bed and sat down on the chair next to it. 

“Toni,” Cheryl whispered, her voice breathy and shaky. 

“Yeah, it's me Cheryl.” Cheryl’s face immediately was alight with a lazy smile. She reached out to find Toni’s hand, the girl took it frowning slightly confused at the gesture.

The redhead sighed contently, “You are so beautiful,” Toni’s brow furrowed further as she began to laugh slightly. Clearly, Cheryl was high on some drugs the doctors had given her. “You know Antoinette, I always had a crush on you.” Toni laughed louder this time before shushing the sleepy girl.

“Okay Cheryl, maybe try to get some sleep. I’m not going anywhere.”

“Promise?” Cheryl whispered. Toni’s heart throbbed, even though she was confused she couldn’t help but think about what this girl must have been going through to have stepped out onto that ice knowing it would crack. 

“I promise.” It made more sense now as to why this girl was so nasty all the time. She was clearly hurting a lot and Toni felt an odd instinct to stay close to her and protect her.

 

When Cheryl awoke she was still linking hands with Toni. She turned her head and stared in confusion. Toni was sat in a chair next to her bed fast asleep and suddenly it all started to come back to her. The ice, the water and how cold it was. Toni, Toni saved her, and by the looks of it, she broke her hand in the process. 

Then it dawned on her, oh god, her parents. They would be wondering where she was. She was going to be in so much trouble. Suddenly Cheryl wished Toni hadn’t saved her from the icy depths of Sweetwater River. 

Soon a nurse came into the room waking Toni as she sat up abruptly as though she was trying to pretend she never slept.  
“Hey, great you are awake. How are you feeling?” The young nurse asked. 

Cheryl slowly released Toni’s hand and nodded gently, sitting up a little. “Yeah, I’m okay.”

“Great. Well, your chart is looking good so we called your parents and they are on their way now.” The young woman smiled before leaving the room.

“Oh god, Toni you need to leave, now!” Cheryl said, panic rising in her voice. The redhead quickly made her way out of bed pulling away cables and rushing to get into her clothes.

“Whoa Cheryl, slow down its okay.” But Cheryl wasn’t listening.

“Look I can’t explain but if they see you here with me they will kill us both. No doubt I will be in enough trouble as it is.”

Toni nodded before pulling out a tissue from the bedside table and writing quickly onto it before passing it to Cheryl. “Maybe you can explain another time, or if you ever feel like you did yesterday ever again, please just text or call me.”

Cheryl took the tissue and pushed it into her pocket quickly nodding as she did so. Toni moved towards the door stopped as she heard the other girls voice. “Toni,” She sighed, “Please don’t tell anyone about this.”

“I would never!”

“Oh, and thank you. I’m sorry about your hand.”

“Its okay, I look badass with a sling anyway. “Toni joked reveling in the redhead’s shy smile. With that, she was gone and Cheryl was alone to wait for her parents.


End file.
